Just the Two of Us
by NadiaInklover
Summary: When Alec is called to Idris to help Jace teach a class, Magnus is left alone with their son, Max, for three days.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story I came up with. I think there are not enough fanfictions with Max Lightwood-Bane, so I thought I'll make some of my own :) Just some Magnus-Max bonding time I hope you'll enjoy :D**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

"Please tell me you don't have to go" Magnus groaned.

"I'm sorry Mags" Alec smiled apologetically "They want me and Jace to go talk about the Parabatai rune"

"But why you?" Magnus whined "There are tons of Parabatai out there! They can call any of them"

"They want Jace to talk because he was the war hero" Alec shrugged "And I'm his Parabatai, so they called me too"

"That's not fair" Magnus pouted "What am I supposed to do for three days without you?"

"Take care of Max" Alec grinned "And not miss me too much"

"mmm...impossible" Magnus murmured, but he leaned up to peck Alec on the lips "You'll have to give me something to remember you by"

"I'm pretty sure we'll think of something" Alec grinned, leaning down to take another kiss from Magnus.

* * *

"Well little man" Magnus said lifting Max from his crib "It is just the two of us for the next three days"

Max cooed at him and giggled when Magnus let sparks fly from his fingers. Magnus chuckled, kissing his chubby cheek and moving to change Max. After changing Max's diaper and getting him ready for the day, Magnus moved towards the living room. Placing Max on the mat surrounded by pillows in front of the TV, Magnus moved to the kitchen to prepare a bottle of milk for Max.

"Da!" Max called loudly when Magnus came back.

"Hey my baby boy" Magnus cooed.

Just a few weeks back Max had started saying his first words. So far he was able to say 'Da' when he referred to Magnus or 'Pa' for Alec. Both of them were very proud of their son and kept trying to teach him more words.

Max giggled when Magnus blew a raspberry on his cheek before giving him the milk bottle. Max was able to hold the bottle in his hands, but still struggled to get all the milk inside his mouth. Magnus was ready with a napkin to clean up any spilled milk.

"So I was thinking" Magnus started. He enjoyed talking to Max about his plans for the day and lots of little things. He liked to believe Max could understand him but didn't know how to respond "Since it is just the two of us, we can do all the fun stuff you papa would never dare to do! Like go shopping and maybe get your hair cut...you should have your first hair cut. Though maybe we should wait for your papa to do that...But shopping is still on the list!"

Max just stared at him as he talked. For some reason he enjoyed hearing his or Alec's voice. They could be talking for hours and Max would always stare at them with such an intense look. His blue eyes would be wide open and filled with wonder, catching every single word said to him even if he could not comprehend what was being said.

"We could get you some new clothes" Magnus continued, cleaning Max's chin where milk was dripping "A new season is coming, we could get you some new clothes. I mean, autumn should totally be your season darling. Can you imagine what the beautiful oranges and browns would look with your skin? We could buy you some new jackets and booties and little gloves!"

Max finished his milk and dropped the bottle unto the mat. Some milk spilled over the pillows and Magnus scowled at his son for the mess. Max, however, was oblivious to that and started crawling towards his toys.

"Wait a moment little guy" Magnus said, reaching his arm to stop Max from moving further away "We still need to clean you before you make a further mess"

Magnus grabbed some baby wipes and started cleaning Max's mouth and hands. He cleaned his chin as well and then kissed his forehead before letting him go. Max giggled when Magnus kissed him and then he crawled towards the middle of the mat where all his toys where. He instantly started waving the toys around and making baby noises.

Magnus chuckled and then moved towards the kitchen to get something to eat himself. Usually, Alec would be making breakfast while Magnus fed MAx. But Alec was not here, which meant that Magnus had to get his own food. Magnus sighed, he really did not feel like cooking. Opening the fridge, Magnus realised it didn't matter if he cooked or not, there was nothing to cook with. Magnus needed to go to the supermarket to buy food. He added it to the list he needed to do before Alec came back. If the Shadowhunter came to find Magnus had been eating junk food all this time, things would end well.

So Magnus decided that he needed to that today before going shopping. He guessed he could go buy the food and then just go to a park or get some ice-cream with Max. Shopping could wait until tomorrow, Magnus thought. That way they could stay all day at the mall without having to worry about needing to do something else.

Magnus needed to coordinate his outfit with Max's. Alec hated it when he did that. Said Max was his own person and he did not need to dress like Magnus. But Alec was not here, so Magnus could do what he wanted with his son's clothes. He bought most of them anyways, he could decide what Max wore until the kid could decide by himself. He needed to make sure Max had a fashion sense when the time came.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a plate with french toast appeared on the table next with a coffee cup from Starbucks. Not having Alec around had it's perks after all.

After Magnus finished eating, he walked towards the living room to make sure Max was alright. He had placed all of his toys in line in front of him and he was babbling to them. Magnus gushed at how cute he looked in his little toy reunion. Placing the baby monitor on the pillows, Magnus kissed Max's forehead once more before walking back upstairs to get ready. He placed the other monitor on the bedside table and turned the volume up so he would hear if Max needed him. Moving to his closet, Magnus started looking through the racks of clothes to decide what he wanted to wear that day. He thought about Max's wardrobe and tried to find something he could match or combine with Max's clothes. Just a few weeks back Izzy had bought a beautiful burgundy sweater for Max, which matched some jeans he owned that made him look amazing. If he wore a white bottom up shirt with his navy blue blazer, he could match with Max's skin. Grinning happily, Magnus took out the clothes and placed them on the bed. He walked towards his bathroom to brush his teeth and start applying his make-up. Taking around 20 minutes for his make-up to be ready, Magnus started styling his hair in the normal spikes. He snapped his fingers and turned the tips of his hair red. Magnus was about to add some extra glitter to his hair when he heard Max whimpering from the baby monitor.

Quickly leaving the glitter on the sink, Magnus rushed downstairs to see what had happened. Max was sitting down on the mat surrounded by his toys. He had tears streaming down his cheeks and his lip was trembling.

"Da!" Max called as soon as he saw him.

Max extended his arms towards him, requesting to be lifted. Magnus immediately complied and lifted his son in his arms, cuddling him close to his body. Max kept whimpering, more tears streaming down his face.

"What's going on Max?" Magnus shushed him, bouncing him gently in his arms "Don't cry baby"

"Da!" Max cried again, pointing at something on behind Magnus. "Da!"

"What's up? Magnus asked turning around "What's going on baby?"

Magnus looked around and found that Max's favourite toy, a stuffed duck, was on the floor a few centimetres away from the mat and out of Max's reach.

"Oh Max" Magnus sighed "That is why you shouldn't throw your toys away. You won't be able to reach them later"

"Da" Max begged still pointing at the toy "uck!"

"Here you go love" Magnus said, leaning down to pick up the stuffed duck and giving it to Max.

Max cooed happily as he took the toy in his hands and waved it around happily. Magnus chuckled, kissing his cheek fondly.

"Da! uck!" Max exclaimed, lifting the duck stuffed animal towards him.

"Yes! that's your duck" Magnus nodded "Now come on. Let Daddy finish getting ready and we can go, sounds good?"

But Max's attention was back to his toy. Magnus placed him back on the floor, where Max crawled towards the rest of his toys. Magnus went back upstairs and finished getting ready. He added the right amount of glitter and then changed into his outfit. Magnus looked at himself in the full-body mirror. He looked good. With a grin, Magnus walked towards the nursery and chose Max's clothes. He found the burgundy sweater Izzy had bought him and he chose some kaki pants and a blue shirt for him. He would look adorable in those clothes! Taking them downstairs with him, Magnus grabbed Max and changed him into his clothes. Max cooed happily as Magnus put the sweater on him. Max loved sweaters, which Magnus thought he got from Alec. Alec protested, saying that biologically, Max was not actually his and there is no way he could have got that from him. Magnus still said it was such an Alec-trait that Max loved sweaters so much, which usually got a smile from the shy nephilim.

"You look dashing!" Magnus gushed over Max "Oh we have to take a photo and send it to Papa!"

Magnus took out his phone and opened the camera app. Max extended his hands, trying to grab Magnus's phone, but the older warlock held it back. They had learned the wrong way that when Max got his hands in electronics it instantly shut down or started throwing sparks. Magnus claimed it was a reaction to Max's powers, that were still developing. It didn't happen with nearby light bulbs, or big appliances like the fridge or the microwave. But Max had once grabbed Simon's phone and stopped working. Neither Alec or Magnus wanted to risk someone getting hurt (specially Max) and made sure to keep him away from small electronics.

So Magnus opened the camera app and switched to the front camera. Max was sitting on his lap, and Magnus extended his arm and made sure he caught his outfit and Max's on frame. Grinning at the camera, he took a photo just as Max smiled up at him. He took some other photos, catching one where Max had just burst out laughing.

Magnus looked at the photos and Max giggled as the pictures switched. Magnus decided to send the one where Magnus was smirking at the camera while Max was caught mid-giggle, showing his gums perfectly. He loved it. Magnus decided to type out a text message for Alec.

 _ **Look how cute we look...missing you sweet pea. -Alec**_

Magnus attached the photo to the text message and sent it to Alec. A long time ago Magnus had magicked Alec's phone a long time ago so they could keep in touch without having to use fire messages. It was a little trick he had learned a long time ago and had never gotten around using it on another phone than his own.

Putting his phone away, Magnus prepared Max's baby bag. Unfortunately, the bag was at the moment of a lime-green color that would just not do with the palette of colors they were wearing. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus turned the baby bag color blue with golden accents. He loved it and finished getting everything inside of it ready.

"Okay Max, pick one toy" Magnus instructed his son "We are going out"

"uck!" Max squealed, offering the stuffed duck to his daddy.

"I will never understand your fascination with that duck" Magnus shook his head, taking the duck and placing it in the bag. He then carried Max "But it freaks out your Uncle Jace, so I approve of your fascination with it"

Magnus made sure he had everything with him, his wallet and keys and phone and went then walked out of the apartment. He locked the door behind him and made his way towards the elevator.

Once they reached the supermarket, Magnus placed Max on the seat in front of the cart and started walking down the isles. While they walked, Magnus kept making faces at Max and blowing raspberries on his cheeks, making Max burst into laughter. When Magnus leaned down towards him, Max would try to grab his hair, but Magnus always managed to pull away in time before he got a hold of it.

When Magnus was looking at the shelves and isles for what they needed to buy, Magnus waved his fingers in front of Max letting small sparks burs out of them. Max would always try to catch them, or ooh at them as they floated through the air. Of course, Magnus had placed a glamour over them and the mundanes were unable to see the sparks, or Magnus's eyes, or Max's navy skin and horns. It was a pity really, it meant mundanes could not see how dashing that sweater looked with Max's skin color.

"Awwn! Your son is so cute" A woman in front of him gushed.

"Thank you" Magnus responded, a proud smile covering his face. Of course his son was cute, he was _his_ son after all.

"Does he have a name?" The woman asked, smiling at Max and starting to make faces.

 _Of course he does,_ Magnus thought but didn't say it out loud. Instead he said "Max"

"Hello Max" the woman said to Max, making that stupid baby voice mundanes seemed to make every time they came across a kid "who is the cutest kid out here? you are! of course you are"

"Well, if you'll excuse us" Magnus said, trying hard not to roll his eyes at the woman. He loved showing off his son, but this mundane was just being silly. Max himself seemed to be getting restless at the attention he was getting from the woman.

"Da" Max said, turning his big blue eyes towards him. He looked scared, and that was enough for Magnus to start moving his cart again.

"And he talks!" The woman squealed, ignoring the attempts Magnus made to walk off "He's such a smart kid!"

"Of course he is" Magnus said "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some shopping to finish"

Magnus looked away from the woman and started pushing the cart forward, walking away from the woman. She tried to call something after them, but Magnus ignored him and kept on with his shopping. Max had been left unsettled by the whole ordeal, so Magnus took out his stuffed duck from the baby bag and gave it to him so he would calm down. Max quickly brightened at the sight of the toy and started babbling happily at it.

"Hey Max" Magnus asked taking a jar from one of the shelves "Do you think your papa will get mad if I buy the big jar of Nutella?"

"Pa!" Max squealed happily "Yack!"

"You are right" Magnus nodded "I should buy the small one and take a peanut butter one"

Magnus placed the jar he had in his hand back on the shelf and took other two. Placing them on the cart, Magnus continued with their shopping. After getting what they needed (and many other things that were not on the list but Magnus insisted they needed), Magnus moved towards the cashier to pay. He had just finished placing everything on the counter, when his phone dinged with the notification of a new message. Magnus took his phone out of his blazer's pocked and opened the new text. It was from Alec.

 _ **I should have know you would dress him up. I miss you guys too. -Alec**_

 _ **He looks dashing, already breaking the hearts of so many ladies -Magnus**_

Magnus typed out the text message, sending it before pulling his phone away. The girl at the counter had started to ring everything and placed them all in bags. Magnus was taking the bags and putting them back on the cart while making sure Max did not grab anything from the small shelves next to them.

"It would be $68.97" the girl told him.

Magnus took out his credit card and gave it to her. She passed it through and then gave it back to him together with the receipt. Magnus thanked her and then walked out of the store. He looked around and made sure no mundanes were looking their way before snapping his fingers and sending all the bags to their apartment. Magnus grinned with satisfaction and then took Max in his arms.

"Come on my prince" Magnus told him "How about a walk in the park before we have a picnic for lunch?"

There was a park nearby, which Magnus loved because it was often empty. Usually just some faeries hung around or other downworlders. None of them caused any trouble, so Magnus was relaxed enough to walk around with Max in his arms. They strolled around the park, sitting on a bench for a while, as Magnus talked away to Max. He told him stories about his past, people he had known, or people he knew at the moment. Many months back, Magnus would have never thought he would be talking about his past so freely. He used to keep it quiet, just to himself. But ever since Alec, talking about his past and remembering it was not as hard as it used to. Magnus knew that Max would one day understand the burden of immortality. He would grow until certain age and then time would just stop for him. People would come and go for Max, and Magnus feared the day where he would have to face the death of a dear one. Magnus had long ago accepted Alec would grow old without him, and eventually leave him. Magnus still feared any day now Alec would die on a fight with a demon. He hoped that Alec would be blessed with a death of old age, but he knew that in the line of work he was on it was very likely he could die young. Max Lightwood had died when he was very young. Magnus feared the day he would need to explain to Max that his papa would grow and die one day while both of them kept living. He comforted himself with the thought that at least Max would not be alone. Magnus was immortal as well, they would have each other. Max would be the family Magnus would always have in the many more years to come.

After a long time of just walking around the park, Magnus decided to magic a blanket under a the shadow of a tree. He placed Max down and let him crawl over the blanket before he lay on his tommy and started picking at the grass. Magnus sat down close to him, making sure Max did not hurt himself. Resting his back against the tree, Magnus looked around the park. There were two faeries near the little pond and a couple of werewolves sitting on one of the benches. It was a very peaceful day and Magnus was able to relax and just enjoy it. He wished Alec was there. They could play with Max together, or have a romantic picnic. It was half-way through the first day and Magnus was already missing him too much. How was he supposed to survive two more days?

Magnus was brought back to the present by the whimpers from Max. He had turned around to lay on his back, still close to Magnus and lying on top of the blanket. He was fuzzing around, waving his arms and legs as he whimpered. His eyes were tearing up and he looked about to burst out crying.

"What's wrong blueberry?" Magnus hushed, moving to pick him up. Max rubbed his little hands over his eyes, but kept whimpering and groaning. "Are you hungry? Is it time to eat again?"

Max started to fuzz more forcefully and crying. Magnus hushed him as he bouncing him on his arms. The older warlock reached for the baby bag, a little bit uncomfortable since he was holding Max. He was finally able to get a bottle and he prepared it as fast as he could. Magnus then moved his arms and held Max in a more comfortable position before giving him the bottle. Max took it gladly, his tears stopping, and he started to drink. Magnus smiled and kissed his forehead.

Since Max was having his lunch time, Magnus guessed he could get something to eat as well. Snapping his fingers, Magnus produced a subway and ate it. It was hard trying to eat with just one hand while his other arm held unto Max, but he managed.

Once Max was done with his milk, Magnus put the bottle away and back into the baby bag. He took a handkerchief and cleaned Max's mouth and hands. Max's eyelids started to drop and he snuggled closer to Magnus. The baby warlock curled in Magnus's arms and comfortably rested his head against Magnus's chest. Magnus's heart swelled at the sight of his perfect son getting comfortable in his arms. It showed how innocent and precious his life still was, and how purely he relied on his parents to take care of him and protect him. Magnus brought Max's body closer to him, kissing his eyelids as Max fell asleep. Magnus's childhood had not been a good one, but he vowed he would never let Max feel unloved or unprotected. He would always be there for him, to take care of him and love him and do everything on his power to make his life as perfect as possible.

"Time to go home little one" Magnus whispered, standing up. "We still have two more days without your papa, but we'll manage. Just the two of us for two more days."

* * *

 **I'm so in love with little Max, I just can't with this! :$**

 **So this is going to be a mini-fic of sorts...around 3 or 4 chapters long. Not much, just some fluff little family story with Max and Magnus! :D So let me know what you think! Hopefully I'll post the next chapter soon :D**

 **Leave your reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter of this small fic :) I'm glad you liked the first part, sorry it took me so long to update :P**

 **Hope you like it. I own nothing but OCs and the plot!**

* * *

"So...as our second day together" Magnus said as he changed Max into his clothes for the day "We will be going on a shopping spree!"

Max cooed at Magnus, giggling as the older warlock tickled his stomach gently. Magnus grinned down at his son before putting him on a white shirt with tiny dinosaurs on it.

"It will be our quality time together! Father and son time!" Magnus grinned at him "We'll have lots of fun. We'll buy new clothes, and accessories, and glitter and we can even get you some new toys."

Magnus kept rambling excitedly of all the things they could do in their little trip to the mall. Max looked at him with his wide blue eyes. He giggled when Magnus stroked the top of his head, messing with his hair and gently stroking his horns. Max's horns were a very sensitive spot for him. They would usually tickle him if touched gently, or would hurt him slightly when they were pulled. Magnus guessed Max would hurt once they started growing. 'just like teething' Magnus would say. They feared the nights where their precious baby would be hurting because of growing teeth or horns.

Max reached his hands up and tried to grab unto Magnus's fingers. He managed to grab Magnus's index finger, and he squealed happily as his little hand wrapped around it.

"Come on blueberry" Magnus said, kissing the top of his head "We have a lot to do today!"

Magnus carried Max to the living room and then placed him on the baby carriage. After strapping him down and making sure he was comfortable and secure, Magnus prepared the baby bag.

Magnus was just about to grab a sweater for Max when he heard a soft 'meow' coming from the kitchen. Max stopped babbling from the carriage and looked around confused.

"itty!" Max exclaimed

"Meow!" Came Chairman Meow's response.

The white tabby cat walked out of the kitchen and towards the carriage where Max was sitting. Max laughed happily at the sight of the small cat and tried to reach towards him. His little hands opened and closed as he tried getting a hold of him, but the Chairman stayed away from him. Max had once pulled his tail and since then Chairman Meow kept his distance from the baby warlock.

"There you are!" Magnus exclaimed, picking up his pet cat "Where were you yesterday? You disappeared again!"

"Meow!" the chairman protested, trying to pull away from Magnus.

Magnus huffed and placed the cat back on the floor. Chairman Meow hissed and then jumped on the sofa, sitting down on the arm rest.

"itty! Mow!" Max exclaimed, pointing at the tabby cat.

"Yes hon, that's Chairman Meow" Magnus said

"mow!" Max giggled

"He can't come with us, baby" Magnus said "But when we come back maybe he will let us play with him"

Max clapped his little hands together and Chairman leaped off the sofa and walked back to the kitchen. Magnus went after him and filled his small bowl with food. He had forgotten to feed him earlier that day, so he gave him an extra portion to make up for it. After feeding Chairman Meow, Magnus walked back to the living room and finished getting ready the baby bag. Once he had everything they needed, Magnus started pushing the carriage towards the front door.

"da!" Max suddenly cried "uck!"

"What is it blueberry?" Magnus asked him, stopping just in front of the door.

"uck!" Max cried "uck! Da! uck!"

"Oh! your duck?" Magnus asked, looking around the room until he located the stuffed duck by the armchair. Magnus went to grab it and then gave it to Max.

"Are you ready to go now?" Magnus asked him with a chuckle.

Max cooed at the duck, holding him close to his body. Magnus smiled fondly at him before opening the door and pushing the carriage through. There was a mall just a few streets down. It was a beautiful day out and Magnus decided it would do them some good to walk there. Magnus walked through the streets of New York, looking fabulous as ever and pushing the baby carriage in front of him. Max would oooh at something on the street or squealed happily at the sounds around them. Once they reached the mall, Magnus quickly made his way towards the Babies R' Us. Pushing the carriage to the back of the store, where all the baby clothes were located at.

"Welcome to paradise" Magnus grinned.

Magnus quickly started taking clothes out of the racks. Max stayed on the carriage, playing with his stuffed duck or staring at the amount of clothes around them.

"You see Max, here's a very important lesson" Magnus starting taking two shirts "due to your skin tone, we need to choose wisely. Autumn colors will suit you well, or Winter colors. Do try to stay away from reds, they will clash terribly with your skin..."

Magnus kept rambling on about clothes and tones and seasons. Max lost interest in what his daddy was telling him and instead decided to look around him. His eyes focused on a rack of baby sweaters that were just next to his carriage. He reached his hand upwards, trying to reach the clothes but was unable to. He whined when his fingers were not able to touch the materials hanging on the racks.

Magnus caught Max trying to reach for something. Magnus looked up and found what Max was trying to reach. Sweaters, of course.

"Really, Max?" Magnus sighed "Of all the clothes in here, you have to look at the sweaters?"

"da!" Max whined, pointing at the sweater

"Just like your father" Magnus sighed.

"ant on" Max babbled "da!"

"Okay, okay" Magnus said "Let me check those sweaters"

Magnus placed the shirts he had on his hands away and then reached for the sweaters Max was looking for. They were not as bad as Magnus had originally thought, but he would not have chosen them himself. Max smiled at his daddy and then extended his hands towards him, opening and closing his fingers in a fist trying to grab at the materials.

"You can only choose one" Magnus told him "We can't have you owning just sweaters, can we? so...this is a test. Choose the sweater wisely"

Magnus held two sweaters in front of Max. Max looked at them both for a moment. One of them was grey and the other one was yellow. They were knitted sweaters and comfortable for Max's still sensible skin.

"Okay Max, this is a test" Magnus said seriously "Choose wisely"

Max looked at him confused for a moment before reaching forward. His small fingers touched the fabric of the yellow sweater and Max giggled happily. Magnus grinned at him, letting him keep the sweater. Max cooed happily as he cuddled against the sweater.

"I'm so proud of you" Magnus sniffed, cleaning away a fake tear.

Suddenly, Magnus's phone started to ring. The warlock took it out of his pocket and brightened when he saw his partner's name on the small screen. Answering it quickly, Magnus placed the phone on his ear.

"I hope you know your son has a better fashion sense than you." Magnus said as a greeting.

"Hello to you too" Alec chuckled down the line.

"Hello sweet pea" Magnus answered "But what I said is true"

"Why do you say that?" Alec asked, a smile obviously on his voice.

"Because he just chose a beautiful yellow sweater over a grey one" Magnus explained.

"He was probably attracted by the bright colors" Alec said "Or you distracted him"

"Noup" Magnus shook his head "He chose the yellow one because he knows it would look good on his skin"

"Uh-huh…I'm sure that's why he chose it" Alec laughed "I take it you went shopping today, then?"

"We are shopping right now" Magnus explained "I thought it would be a wonderful thing to do while we have some bonding time together"

"Make sure you don't keep him out too late" Alec explained "He needs to take his nap at 1pm after lunch. And don't give him sugar…if he does not sleep in the afternoon he'll sleep too early at night and then it'll mess up his schedule…"

"Alexander" Magnus said "I know how to take care of our son, it's alright"

"Right…sorry" Alec said "I just get anxious being so far away"

"Would you like to talk to him?" Magnus asked gently "I'm sure he misses you"

"He probably won't understand a word I say" Alec said with a sigh.

"He'll know it's you…here, I'll put you on speaker" Magnus clicked his phone and then kneeled down next to Max's carriage.

The phone was not between the two warlocks and Max looked at it curiously. He tried to reach towards it, but Magnus held it back.

"Say hello to papa" Magnus told Max.

"Hey buddy" Alec spoke down the line.

"pa?" Max asked looking at the phone "pa!"

"hey! It's me" Alec said gently "How are you? Have you been good with dad?"

Max squealed happily at the sound of Alec's voice. The baby warlock started to babble away, talking seriously to Alec on the phone. Magnus smiled fondly at the scene in front of him. After so many years alive he had never seen something as precious as seeing his son so happy about something so simple. The fact that Alec's voice made Max so happy was just too much for him. Both Alec and Magnus tried to do their best to make sure Max had a normal life. Or at least as normal as it could with being a warlock and having a family filled with Shadowhunters. Both Alec's and Magnus's childhood had not been the best for different reasons. Alec had been forced to grow up too fast. Magnus's childhood had been spent running away from what he was. They did not want that to happen to Max. They wanted him to enjoy his childhood as much as possible. They wanted him to be able to grow up in an environment where he was loved and cared for. They wanted Max to grow knowing he had a family who cared about him and would do anything to keep him safe. Max would grow like any child should, or at least that was their plan.

Of course it was not easy. Alec spent long nights out fighting demons and Magnus spent his days with clients. As much as they wanted to be there for Max and spend every waking moment they had with him, they still needed to make sure the world around him was safe for their baby to grow up. They needed to make sure that nothing could ever hurt Max. And while they could not control everything, they did as much as they could to keep him safe.

"He has missed you" Magnus spoke to the phone.

"And I've missed him as well" Alec said "Both of you. I can't wait to get back home"

"Tomorrow can't come quick enough" Magnus said.

"We'll see each other soon" Alec promised "I should get going…Just wanted to make sure you were doing alright"

"We're doing wonderful" Magnus said "Having a good time just Max and Daddy…right blueberry?"

"Da!" Max squealed and continued to blab to himself.

"See? Nothing to worry about" Magnus chuckled.

"Okay….I love you two" Alec said

"We love you as well" Magnus said "Call tonight?"

"Of course" Alec said "Take care. Bye!"

"Talk to you later darling"

Magnus hung up the call and placed his phone away. Standing back up, Magnus turned to look at his son. Max had discarded the sweater, leaving it hanging from the carriage. Magnus shook his head before taking it and placing it on the pile of clothes they were taking home with them. He still needed to get some other stuff before Magnus could start to consider leaving.

Magnus kept shopping for a little while longer. After choosing some more clothes for Max, the older warlock moved to other clothing stores and decided to get some clothes for himself. He also got a few things for Alec. It still bothered him that he needed to buy clothes that were mostly black or very dark blue for Alec to actually wear them. He was still working on getting Alec to wear more colors. It was a work in process.

"What would you like to do now?" Magnus asked Max "Are you tired already?"

"Da!" Max exclaimed as they came across a store "ear! da!"

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"at on! Ear!" Max babbled and his little hand pointed towards a store that was just ahead of them.

Magnus looked towards the store and came face to face with The Bear Factory. Of course Max would be attracted to a teddy bear factory. Magnus agreed it would be a wonderful idea to take Max there so he directed the carriage towards the store.

"Welcome to The Bear Factory!" A teenage girl with the uniform greeted them.

"Hello!" Magnus grinned "Is there a place where I can leave the carriage while I carry my son?"

"sure, you can leave it here" The girl nodded towards some baggage leave place. Magnus thanked her and left the carriage there. He made sure to take their most precious belonging with him. He did not need some mundane mugging their money or phone.

Unstrapping Max from the carriage, Magnus took him in his arms. Max cooed at him when he was lifted in he air, giggling as his hands went up to touch Magnus's hair. Magnus kissed his cheek lovingly before moving towards the bear-making factory.

Following the instructions, Magnus and Max chose their bear and started to build it. It was a simple hazel-brown bear. They grabbed the heart that would go inside the bear before putting all the stuffing inside. Once their bear was completely stuffed, Magnus moved towards the clothing racks. There were so many clothes to buy their little teddy bear.

"Okay Max…what would you like to do with your bear?" Magnus asked.

Max had grabbed the bear as soon as the stuffing was done. He was hugging it tightly to his body, not letting go of it. Magnus chuckled and started showing clothes to Max, taking all the clothes Max seemed to like. Maybe they could combine the clothes of the teddy bear with what Max wore. It would certainly look really cute.

"How about this?" Magnus asked, holding up a white shirt for their bear that read _I *heart* glitter._

"It's perfect!" Magnus gushed "I should make one for yourself!"

Max giggled at the sparkles on the white bear shirt. Magnus placed it in their basket before choosing some other pieces of clothes. After getting little pants and sweaters and hats for their bear, Magnus moved towards the counter where they could name their teddy bear.

"What would you like to choose as a name?" Magnus asked Max.

"itter!" Max exclaimed.

"What is that?" Magnus asked "Glitter? wonderful choice!"

Magnus typed it down before the certificate was printed for them. Magnus paid for their bear and the girl who had greeted them earlier smiled brightly at them from behind the counter.

"Glitter the bear?" She giggled "That's really cute"

"It is perfect" Magnus said seriously.

"Your son is really cute" She gushed "Where's the mother…or father?"

"He's traveling" Magnus explained "Business trip…he'll be back tomorrow"

"Then you can show Glitter to him tomorrow!" She said smiling at Max and tickling gently his tommy.

"He'll love the name" Magnus grinned, already knowing the reaction Alec would have.

"I bet" The girl smirked "Well…have a good day!"

"Thank you, you as well"

Magnus took the bags with the bear clothes and then went to take back the carriage. Strapping Max back into it, Magnus guided it out of the store. Max babbled happily, hugging his new toy close to his body. He had long ago discarded the stuffed duck, so Magnus had placed it inside the baby bag. Magnus looked at the time. It was already after noon. He decided it would be better if they ate now so Max could have his nap in time.

Moving the carriage towards the food court, Magnus took a table and placed the carriage next to it and close to his chair. He looked around, making sure no one was looking, before snapping his fingers. A subway menu appeared in his table and he grinned. There was no need to go make the long lines just to order this. Magnus took the baby bag and pulled out a bottle out of it. He prepared the milk for Max before lifting him up from the carriage. Max sat in Magnus's lap before taking the bottle and started to drink. Magnus stroked his head softy, playing with Max's hair and little horns a little while Max ate. Magnus would eat after he made sure Max had eaten already.

In a couple of minutes the bottle was completely gone and Magnus had managed to burp Max without an accident. He placed the baby warlock back in the carriage before he started to eat his own lunch. He noticed that Max's eyes were dropping as the baby warlock fought to stay awake. Magnus found it incredibly endearing when he saw his baby boy trying to stay awake. Eventually, the fight was lost and Max was soon asleep on the carriage. Magnus stroked his cheek gently before finishing his food.

Just as he was cleaning off his mouth with a napkin, his phone started to ring again. This time it was Isabelle calling. She had stayed at the New York institute while both Alec and Jace were in Idris. Clary had stayed with her making sure the city was protected enough without the other two strong Shadowhunters. Thankfully, demonic activity had been really low int he last few days, so Clary and Izzy didn't have much to do.

"Hello Isabelle" Magnus spoke.

"Magnus!" Izzy exclaimed "Are you in New York?"

"Of course I am…where else would I be?" Magnus asked

"You could have gone to Idris with my brother" Izzy explained "But since you're here, I was wondering if you wanted to come and hang out?"

"At the Institute?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Clary and I are having a sleepover without the boys" Izzy explained "You should come!"

"I still have Max, though" Magnus pointed out.

"Even better!" Izzy gushed "We love the kid…God knows when we'll have some alone time with him. Alec is incredibly protective over him"

"We both are" Magnus said smiling fondly at his son "But I think we can make it today"

"Great!" Izzy grinned "See you at 6?"

"See you then" Magnus nodded.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think :) I just love the fluff haha!**

 **So as some of you already know...I opened a Youtube Channel ('NadiaInklover') and it would mean the world if you could check it out and watch my videos! :D For those of you who already have, I love you and I am really grateful! :D For those of you who haven't, go check it out! there's a link in my profile if you wish to see it :D**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update this! :O I feel terrible now. Thanks for those who read the previous chapters and reviewed/followed/favorited.**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

"So how have you been?" Izzy asked him "It's been so long since we last hung out!"

"Fatherhood is not easy" Magnus shook his head

"You seem much happier though" Clary pointed out.

"Max changed everything" Magnus sighed happily "I thought I had all I could ever need...seems I was wrong"

"You make a wonderful father" Clary smiled at him.

"Uh...talking about Max" Izzy cut in "Where is he?"

Magnus looked around suddenly alert. Max had been placed between blankets and pillows in the floor of the living room in front of the sofa where the three adults were sitting. Magnus stood up and looked around when he saw Max was not in front of them. The living room was empty except for them. The door towards the long halls of the institute was wide open and Magnus panicked. Swearing under his breath, Magnus rushed forwards and started looking around. He reached the door and looked down the hall, it was empty.

"By the Angel" Izzy gasped as she looked around the living room "We lost him!"

"He couldn't have gone far" Clary reasoned "I'm sure he's just around the corner"

"Max?!" Magnus cried "Max where are you?"

Magnus walked down the hall calling after his son. After making sure the living room was empty, Clary and Izzy started looking around the rooms nearby. The sound of a door shutting close rang through the hall and the sudden cry of Max rang down the walls. Magnus ran towards the end of the hallway. He found a door and the cries of Max coming from inside. Magnus opened the door, it seemed like a cupboard. Max knocked some brooms from the wall and they had closed the door. After being swallowed in darkness, Max had freaked out and started crying.

"Hush baby" Magnus kneeled down and picked Max up, hugging him close "You're alright. I've got you. You're fine"

Max continued to cry, soaking Magnus's shirt with tears, but the older warlock did not care about that. His son was alright and that's all that mattered.

Magnus walked out of the small room and into the light of the hallway. Rocking Max gently in his arms, Magnus attempted to calm him down.

"I've got you blueberry" Magnus hushed "Daddy is here. You're alright"

"Is he okay?" Izzy asked as soon as they reached him.

"He just got scared" Magnus nodded.

Max had calmed down slightly, but he was still whimpering against Magnus's shoulders. Clary had reached her hand to brush his hair away from his forehead, but Max looked away and buried his face on Magnus's shoulder.

"It's okay baby" Magnus whispered in his ear "You're alright...don't be scared blueberry"

All of them returned to the living room, but Max refused to let go of his father. Even after he had stopped crying and not longer sobbing, he still wanted the comfort of his daddy. Magnus was happy to oblige and held him close to his body.

"How is he?" Clary asked after a while.

"He's alright" Magnus said kissing Max's forehead "He gets scared of darkness"

"do you know why?" Izzy asked softly.

"No" Magnus shook his head "I can only guess it had something to do with his time before he was left at the Academy"

"Do you think he used to be neglected?" Izzy inquired.

"He was abandoned" Magnus said darkly "Of course he was neglected before"

"But he was left at a place where he could be helped" Clary pointed out "I think whoever left them there was looking out for him"

"If they actually cared about him they would not have left him alone in the cold with nothing on him but a dirty blanket!" Magnus snapped "Whoever had him before did not care about Max"

"You don't know that" Clary shook her head "Maybe his mother just didn't know how to take care of him"

"His mother was a mundane" Magnus said lowly "Whoever left him at the Academy was not his mother. Someone probably found him somewhere lost and alone and decided to bring him to the Academy in order to save him"

"You seem to take it too personal" Izzy tisked "You don't know what happened to his mother"

"Nothing much could have happened to her" Magnus murmured "Us warlocks...we don't have many options. Not if our mark is as pronounced at Max's. My mark is not easily noticed and I still got hell to live in. Max...his skin is blue and he's got horns coming out of his head. Imagine being a mundane, who knows nothing about the shadow-world, and having your kid be born this way?"

Magnus trailed off and shook his head. Max was playing with the buttons on his shirt, oblivious to the conversation around him. Magnus had long ago gotten over what had happened during his childhood. Finding his own mother dead and being almost killed by his step-father had hunted him for many centuries, but he had learned how to live with it. He accepted it, he dealt with it, and sometimes he was able to forget about it. Especially when he was spending time with Alexander or Max, or the two of them together.

But he knew there were many more warlocks out there that had it worse than him. Warlocks who had had been tortured, hurt, and even killed in the last few decades. It used to be worse before, before the accords had been made. However, that did not mean all of them were safe. There was still prejudice. There was still ignorance among the Shadow world and outside of it. And when warlocks were born, they had no way of hiding from the mundane world. Women were given birth to warlocks without knowing what they were. Magnus could only guess what had happened to Max, and it was not pretty. He knew it couldn't have been Max's mother who left him at the Academy. His mother was a mundane and they had no access to the city of glass. So either a Shadowhunter or another Downworlder had found Max and brought him to the Academy.

"Will you ever find out?" Izzy asked suddenly.

"Find out what?" Magnus asked confused, pulling Max's fingers away from his collar.

"Max's parents" Izzy clarified "I mean…at least his father?"

"I'm not sure" Magnus shook his head "We haven't really thought about it"

"Do you think it'll be a problem in the future?" Clary asked softly.

"We know Max will start asking questions once he grows up" Magnus nodded "I mean, it'll be pretty obvious he is not ours biologically"

"That will not matter" Izzy cut in "You're his parents, blood or not"

"We know" Magnus smiled at her "I guess we'll have to find out who his father is at some point"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Clary's phone ringing. She took it out and found an incoming call from Jace. She excused herself and walked off to talk to him. Knowing their time together had come to an end, Izzy and Magnus started to pick everything around them. Clary would take hours talking to Jace on the phone. It was also getting really late. It was way past Max's sleeping time, but the candy Izzy had given him earlier on the day had kept him up. Alec would kill them if he ever found out about that.

"You can take Alec's old bedroom" Izzy told him "I'm sure you can magic a crib for Max"

"Thank you" Magnus smiled at her and directed himself towards said room.

Once Magnus reached Alec's old room, Max was already dozing off against Magnus's arms. Magnus laid him down gently on the bed, putting the pillows on either side of him so he could not roll over and fall.

Magnus moved towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. He left the door open, giving him a clear view of the bed so he could keep an eye on Max. Magnus removed his make-up and tried to remove as much of the glitter and gel on his hair as possible. He would need to take a shower in the morning when Izzy or Clary could keep an eye on Max. He did not like taking showers unless he was sure Max was asleep or under the supervision of someone else. One could never know what a baby could get up to while they were not being watched. What had happened earlier was enough proof of that.

After his make-up was off, Magnus snapped his fingers and changed his clothes into his pyjamas. He returned to the room and noticed Max completely asleep on the bed, his thumb inside his mouth. Magnus smiled fondly at him and moved to take the finger off his mouth, it would not do for Max to get used to that terrible habit. He closed the drapes on the windows and made sure the door was closed.

It was incredibly hard for him to get under the covers and bring Max with him, without waking him up. Magnus, of course, managed because he was that fabulous…or at least that's what he liked to think.

Magnus considered Izzy's idea. He could just snap his fingers and a crib would appear next to the bed for Max to sleep on. However, there was something about having Max close to his body. The baby boy had already curled up against his chest and was sleeping peacefully there. It was no secret that Magnus loved cuddling. He usually got all wrapped up around Alec's body when they shared a bed. Alec would never complain, and Magnus loved being held. Sometimes, it would go the other way. Magnus would wrap his arms around Alec's body and be the big spoon. It usually happened when they were watching movies or just cuddling on the sofa. But he did not have Alec at the moment. Magnus thought holding his baby close to his chest was just as good, or even better. So he wrapped his arms securely around Max's body and started to drift out.

He was just about to fall asleep when his phone started ringing. He groaned and reached for it with one hand, keeping the other one in Max's body. He did not even look at the caller ID and just answered the call, putting the phone against his ear.

"Yeah?" Magnus asked sleepily.

"Were you sleeping?" Alec asked on the other side of the line. "I'm sorry for waking you"

"It's fine" Magnus said "Max is sleeping though"

"I guessed" Alec said "How was your day?"

"It was good" Magnus smiled, talking in hushed voice so he would not wake Max up. "We finished our shopping and have lots of new outfits to wear now"

"I guess I have a fashion show coming when I get back?" Alec chuckled.

"Obviously" Magnus said "With the most gorgeous models"

"Mmm…sounds good to me" Alec sighed happily "I miss you both. I wish I could come back earlier"

"When are you coming back?" Magnus asked.

"We have another class tomorrow morning" Alec said "But that's our last one. We should be able to escape after lunch"

"So you'll be home for dinner?" Magnus asked, instantly brightening at the idea of having his partner back soon.

"We hope so" Alec smiled "I'll let you know if the plan changes"

Alec and Magnus talked on the phone for another half an hour. They finally decided to hang up after Magnus was unable to keep a conversation with how much he was yawning. Alec bid him goodbye and Magnus blew him a kiss down the line.

"I love you" Magnus said between a yawn.

"I love you too" Alec replied softly before hanging up the call.

Magnus sighed, putting the phone back on the bed side table. Max had stayed sleeping on his chest without moving during the whole conversation. He had not even moved from his position. Curling around Max's body, Magnus finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Sorry it's a bit shorter than the last two chapters. I hope the next and last chapter will be much longer than this one :) and hopefully it will not take me as long to update :P**

 **Please check out my other stories here and go see my youtube channel! Link is in my profile :)**

 **Review, favorite, follow!**

 **Thanks,**

 **xxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the last part of this short story. Thanks for everyone who read it! :D It means the world to me!**

 **I own nothing, just the plot and any OCs used.**

* * *

"Today is a great day!" Magnus cheered lifting Max up in the air.

Max squealed in happiness at the sudden motion and waved his hands widely. Magnus had a strong hold on Max's stomach, so he would not fall. chuckling, Magnus pulled him down and blew a raspberry on Max's cheek.

"Your papa is coming home!" Magnus grinned

"Pa!" Max giggled

"Yes! your papa!" Magnus kissed his forehead "So I was thinking we should make a welcome home dinner!"

"Ah bah bah" Max babbled trying to grab one of Magnus's earrings.

"No-ah" Magnus pulled away Max's hands "You cannot have those. Someone could get hurt"

"Da" Max pouted.

"Come on. We have to get the house ready for papa!"

Magnus walked towards the living room and placed Max on the mat. Looking around the area, he noticed what a mess their apartment was. He should clean the whole place before Alec arrived. He knew he would need to pick up Max's mat and find somewhere else to put Max, or leave him in his room. Loving the little sounds Max made as he played or looked around, Magnus decided not to keep him in his room. So Magnus snapped his fingers and a baby walker appear in the living room. Grinning in triumph, Magnus lifted Max once again and placed him on the baby walker. Max looked at the thing unsure of himself, never really being in one of them. He looked up at Magnus with big eyes, but Magnus just smiled at him and stroked his hair gently, bumping his horns slightly.

"Have fun blueberry. I'll be around cleaning the room"

Max looked at the different colors and toys in the console at the baby walker. He pressed his hand against a big red circle and it made a squeaky sound. Max startled at the sound, but soon started to giggle. He pressed it once again, with more force, and burst out laughing.

"Da!" Max called looking at Magnus with eyes filled with joy "Da! ound!"

"Yes Max!" Magnus grinned "It's so much fun right?"

Max laughed once again when he pressed the circle and the sound came out once more. He then started to press the other figures and they all made a different sound or had a different texture. Max laughed and cooed at everything in his new discovery. Every time a new sound came out, Max would call out for Magnus to hear it as well.

Meanwhile, Magnus was picking up all the toys and things that were around the room. He did not used magic. Alec did not like when Magnus used his magic for little things that he could do himself. The Shadowhunter claimed it was a waste of energy. Magnus, of course, stopped doing it while they were dating and was now used to it. He only used his magic for big clean-ups or renovation of their living room...or for getting new toys for Max. But picking up the toys on the floor, he decided to do it manually. He took a basket from the laundry room and started to pick up the blankets and pillows that should be washed. He also took all of the toys back to Max's room and placed them in the proper toy box or shelf. Once he returned to the living room, he replaced all the pillows and the mat on the floor. He dusted off the furniture and the TV, before organising the pillows on the sofas. He cleaned the windows and re-filled flower bases and watered the plants. Afterwards, he moved to the kitchen and started cleaning the countertops and cabinets. He could still hear Max playing in the living room. Soon enough he heard the small wheels on the baby walker move across the floorboard and knew Max had figured out how to walk with it. Max giggled and squealed happily as he played, enjoying the new pastime. Magnus knew that it would be really hard to get Max away from the baby walker without a fight. He could not wait for Alec to hear how happy their son was with the new addition.

The two warlocks had spent the morning at the Institute. Maryse had gotten then early in the morning and was rejoiced to find her grandson there. Ever since Max had come to their lives, Maryse and Robert found any excuse on the book to see him. Not like they needed an excuse, they were his grandparents after all. However, after so much time lost with their son and their reluctant acceptance towards Magnus, they felt the need to make up for it.

So in the morning they had breakfast together. Afterwards, Magnus and Isabelle went through her closet, reorganising everything and planning a new shopping trip while Maryse and Max spent some time together.

Just a few hours before lunch, Magnus had managed to get Max away from his grandmother and got him home. They had gone really quick to the store to get some food for tonight's dinner. Magnus had already planned what to make, he would cook Alec's favourite. One of the few dishes he had cooked himself when they had first started dating. Alec had loved it and Magnus made it whenever he wanted to surprise Alec or just to do something nice.

"Max!" Magnus called when he was finished cleaning the kitchen. "Come on love, it's time for your bottle"

Max protested when Magnus lifted him from the baby walker. Holding him in his arms, Magnus hushed Max gently. Magnus prepared the bottle quickly and then moved towards the living room, dropping a towel over his shoulder. Magnus sat down on the sofa and gave the bottle to Max. He instantly stopped complaining and grabbed the bottle, supporting it with his hands and drinking it gladly. Magnus smiled down at his son and turned on the TV. He guessed he could relax a bit. He still had a lot of time before dinner. He guessed he could eat a quick sandwich for lunch and get started on cooking dinner while Max napped. Project Runway was playing on the TV so Magnus settled on watching the episode. After Max had finished his bottle, Magnus burped him and then stayed for a little cuddle time with his son.

* * *

Alec had arrived earlier than expected to New York. He and Jace had given their early class and then after a small meeting with he headmaster of the Academy, they had escaped Idris. Both of them were restless to get home. Jace could not wait to go back to the New York Institute, he never enjoyed being at Idris for too long. And of course, he was missing Clary like crazy. Alec, on the other hand, was longing to get to the flat he shared with Magnus in Brooklyn. He could not wait to surprise his partner by showing up early. And he could not wait to see their son, Max. He had missed their baby boy so badly. The way his eyes would light up when he saw either of his parents, or the way his joyful giggles would warm up the room. He missed his family and he wanted to see them as soon as possible.

The parabatai had arrived at the New York Institute. After greeting Clary, Maryse and Isabelle quickly, Alec had rushed off towards Brooklyn. He decided not to call or text Magnus. He wanted to surprise him and he guessed if he arrived home early he would be able to catch Magnus off guard. There was the possibility Magnus had decided to take Max out to play at the park or to another shopping trip, but Magnus had not mentioned anything the night before. Alec hoped they would be home. If they were not, that would mean that Alec had to wait much longer to be reunited with his family and Alec was not sure if he could handle it.

He took two steps at a time. They really needed to fix the elevator in this apartment complex. Jugging upstairs, he finally reached the floor where their home was. Walking down the hallway, he could not reach the front door fast enough. Once there, he tried to control his breathing and took out his key. Opening the door carefully so it didn't make any sounds, Alec peered inside. He walking inside, his steps soundless. There was no sounds coming from the inside of the house expect for the sound of the TV. He knew it was coming from the living room, but it was turned on a volume really low that Alec could not think Magnus was actually watching it. There was no other sounds inside the house. No sounds from the kitchen that indicated Magnus was there, or from their bedroom. No sounds from the living room that indicated Max was playing there or watching a cartoon. Usually when Max watched the TV he would coo and aah at the sounds and colors, sometimes even giggled or laughed out loud. Confused, Alec closed the door behind him the soft click echoing around the area. The sound of small pats on the floor caught Alec's attention. He looked down and found Chairman Meow walking towards him. The small tabby cat soon started rubbing his body against his legs. Alec bent down and started scratching the Chairman behind his ears. The cat started purring happily, curling against Alec's hand. Alec smiled softly at him before standing up and walking further inside the house. He dropped his jacket and took his boots off by the front door and then walked down the small hallway towards the living room. Once there he stopped by the front door. The sight that greeted him was just too precious. Magnus was lying down on the sofa deep in sleep while Max napped against him. Max was in the space between Magnus's body and the back of the sofa. Magnus obviously had made sure of that so he could not roll over and fall on the floor.

Alec smiled tenderly at the two most important men in his life. He was shocked at the intensity of the love he felt for both of them. Those two perfect men in front of him were what filled Alec's life with joy and love and Alec could not believe he was finally home and he could see them again.

Alec moved silently towards the sofa. He leaned over the back of the sofa and hovered over them. He smiled at the sight of Magnus's peaceful face as he slept. Leaning down, Alec placed a tender kiss on Magnus's forehead. Magnus's brow furrowed as Alec pulled back. Magnus sighed deeply and then he started to blink awake. Alec waited for the warlock to be pulled out of the land of dreams. One Magnus's eyes focused he looked up at Alec, who smiled happily at him.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked. His voice was rough and deep, still clouded with sleep.

"I'm home" Alec whispered leaning down to kiss Magnus on the lips.

"mmm" Magnus smiled happily "Welcome back"

Once they pulled away, Magnus was much more awake. He looked around as if finally noticing where he was. He instantly wrapped his arm around Max when he saw the baby boy sleeping next to him.

"What time is it?" Magnus asked looking up "I can't believe I fell asleep…I wanted to have dinner ready for you!"

"I came back earlier" Alec smiled "It's just past four"

"Oh" Magnus said and then pouted "I still can't believe I fell asleep…it's all Max's fault"

"Of course" Alec laughed lightly. They were talking in hushed voices, so Max would not wake up from his nap.

"I'm serious! He fell asleep on me, using me as his personal pillow!" Magnus protested "Do you know what extra sleep does to my face? Wrinkles! That's what it does! It brings wrinkles!"

"Magnus…you're a warlock" Alec chuckled "You can't get wrinkles"

"Hmm…I'm not sure" Magnus pondered "It may happen"

Alec grinned down at his partner. He could not help himself, he was so glad to be back home. He leaned down once again and kissed him on the lips once again. Magnus sighed happily and pressed back, kissing Alec lightly.

"I'm so glad you're back" Magnus whispered against the shadowhunter's lips.

"I'm glad to be back" Alec responded.

* * *

 **Gotta love the fluff :) haha! I hope you liked this ending! Tell me what you think! Please review, favorite and follow!**

 **Thank you! :)**

 **xxX**


End file.
